


Jealous Zayn

by larrysmut69 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gags, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larrysmut69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is forced to spend time with Perrie back stage and they end up getting really close and Zayn starts getting jealous.<br/>( sorry for the short summery )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one of my tumblr promps

ZAYNS POV I watched Niall as he was talking to Perrie back stage , well I say talking he's flirting with the bitch. I don't even want her here but management said I have to because apparently me and Niall have been acting to obvious on stage and in public and in less we want to end up like Larry the press need's to think we are still together. I thought Niall wouldn't even want to speak to her but I guess I was wrong anyway he is going to find out who he belongs to tonight and that he should not flirt with other people ( especial there boyfriends fake girlfriend who he is meant to hate ) LATER THAT NIGHT Me and Niall had just arrived back at our flat, I smirked as I saw him walk in kicking off his shoes he had no idea what I had planed for him tonight. " what do you want to do tonight " I herd him calling , I guess I'm going to have to put my plan into action. I walked up to Niall and hugged him from behind kissing his neck softly " you've been a bad boy " I muttered into his ear kissing his neck again " do you know what happens to bad boys " I purred into his neck. I saw him shake his head slowly after I asked him this " they get punished " I purred again kissing him down his neck softly. I slowly got a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Niall's hands behind his back, when I did this I herd him gulp slightly. " your going to be punished Niall , you need to learn who you belong to " I smirked leading him into our room and pushing him down softly on the bed. I slowly got on top of him kissing him softly as I ripped his shirt of and started to kiss down his chest as Niall moaned softly. " how do you think I should punish you?" I asked Niall in more of a whisper than a normal speaking voice " " I think I should spank you then show you who you belong to " I smirked pulling Niall over my knee " are you going to count theses for me baby" I asked ( more told ) him, as soon as I saw him nod I lay down the first hit " O-one " he wimped as I lay the next smack down on his bum " t- two " he squeaked as smacks got harder each time. " t - twenty " I herd Niall moaned as I spanked him one last time before placing him back on our bed. He was now fully hard and I could feel him pressing into him as I spanked him. " did you like that baby?" I purred into his ear as he nodded I slowly got back of the bed and told Niall to stay where he was. When I came back he was still in the same place as before so I slowly straggled the younger boy making sure he couldn't move, I got one of his tie that I had got up to get and tied it round is mouth to work as a gag. I kissed his noes ones before flipping him over and taking off the cuffs " get on all fours baby " I muttered In his ear. After he did this I slowly lubed up my member and pushed into him slowly, I could hear him screaming though the gag as I started to thrust into him " I'm really close baby " I told Niall still trusting into his small white ass, before I knew it I was realising into him " Fuck! " I yelled at the top of my lungs and I collapsed on top of him. When I did this I realised Niall was coved in his own cum so I started to lick it of him slowly before taking the make shift gag of him " have you learnt your lesson baby ?" I asked him as he nodded " good , don't go flirting with anyone again ! You got it " I told him sternly " yes zaynie " Niall told me in a thick Irish voice as we snuggled together and fell asleep


End file.
